The Day
by whoneedspenameswhenigothis
Summary: Graduation was supposed to be a day we would remember for the rest of our lives, but not like this.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally time. Three long, intense, grueling years. Years filled with tragedy, regret, failure and sacrifice. Three years I wouldn't give up for anything. Today was the day we graduated from UA to become heroes.

The media was all over the graduation. A class filled to the brim with potential, students who had fought off attack after attack almost from the moment they began their time at the world's greatest hero academy. No group was better equipped to head start the charge into the next step of the post All Might age.

Aizawa Sensei warned us that this year's ceremony might be a little nutty, but security would be top notch, with five of the top 10 heroes in attendance just to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

With all we have been through, we deserve this. One last chance to be students.

I rolled out of my bed and looked around my now empty room, stripped of all my old All Might memorabilia as it was my last day here. Now all that remained was my bed along with the nightstand and dresser that would be remaining in the room for the next aspiring hero that would move in next year.

I grabbed my phone and noticed I had quite a few texts for 7 in the morning. The earliest one was from my mom, telling me how she was so excited she couldn't sleep last night and that she wanted mad pictures with me and everyone else before and after the ceremony.

The next was from Iida in a group chat reminding everyone to meet out front at quarter to 12 so we could all go together as a class. Several others had already replied agreeing but I figured most were still asleep. Tired from the "packing party" we had last night.

The last one made me smile.

Just a simple "Good morning Deku!" with a heart emoji from Ochako.

The two of us finally "woke up" according to our classmates halfway through our second year and started dating, and man was it nice. There was no pressure to do what so called "normal" couples do. We were just us, we were here to become heroes and have always understood that, the fact we found love in each other was just the greatest bonus of them all.

I replied to the texts quickly and started to get ready, heading towards mine and Aoyama's joint bathroom. It was the summer of our second year that they were upgraded from having just the boy and girl rooms on each floor that they all had to share and instead gave each two rooms their own larger bathroom.

When I entered the joint room, Aoyama was already dressed in a fluffy dress shirt that did not look comfortable in the slightest and dress pants and was touching up his hair. He turned and shot me a big smile.

"Bonjour Midoriya, are you excited for our big day" He said packing up his large hair care set getting ready to return to his room on the other side. There was plenty of space for the two of us but we were always considerate to give each other as much time alone in here when we could.

"Ya Aoyama, if I didn't pass out from that party last night, I don't think I would have been able to sleep." I said with an equally large smile. We had become pretty close living next to each other all this time, never really going out of our way to hang out but the constant extra interaction outside of class and training will do that.

"Did your mom's flight go okay?" I asked as i started to get my shower going, both his parents worked a lot and living in France did not help the matter, I had only met his mom once when she came down for the school festival our second year

"Oh yes, she landed safe and sound a few hours ago and is super excited for our big moment, though I think now she is resting since I haven't heard from her since she got to the hotel.

UA had booked an entire hotel within walking distance from the school so parents far and wide could come and have somewhere to stay close to the venue.

"That's great she could make it man, my mom's been dying to see her again after they met last year."

"Yes, I am most delighted as well, but now I shall leave you to your business, see you in a bit bathroom ami." and with that, Aoyama departed into his own room.

With the bathroom now my own, I removed my shirt and then looked at the large mirror the two of us shared. I had finally hit my growth spurt going into this year and now stood about as tall as Iida, and as I grew, so did the number of scars. They were all reminders of my time here, while some were uglier they others, there was only one I really couldn't stand seeing.

A long, thin slice across my side that has become faded and light with time. It came during my final altercation with Himiko Toga.

She had used her quirk to become Ochako and tried to go on a date with me. I realized pretty quick something was up and she dropped the charade and just flat out tried to stab me. I was lucky to avoid it and quickly took her out. Turned out she had attacked Ochako right before hand and locked her up in a closet. It took Kirishima, Bakugo and Sero restraining me to stop me from storming the prison she was being taken too and finishing her off for good.

That scar was a daily reminder of how dangerous both of our career paths are, and that we need to enjoy every moment with each other, because who knows when everything can change.

Following my shower and other bathroom routines I returned to my room and saw a few more texts.

Some were others replying to Iida with Bakugo telling him that everyone fucking knew and to stop texting them being the most interesting of the bunch. The aggressive blonde boy had calmed quite a bit during our time here. While retaining his loud and abrasive personality he was a lot more caring of his classmates, even drunkenly admitting last Christmas that he loved me and Kirishima. Though I still don't know how Kaminari got that spiked eggnog in I certainly wasn't complaining that night.

The other text was from Ochako asking if I was still down to have one last breakfast with the squad at the usual place.

Right before the beginning of our second year at UA the school built an on campus old-fashioned diner and coffee spot to try and entice the kids from going off campus to get their changes of scenery. Every Sunday since then Ochako, Iida, Todoroki and Tsyu would get together for breakfast and to just chill. It was a tradition we all agreed we were going to do our best to continue but it was gonna be a lot harder now that we weren't all gonna live a convenient 4-minute walk from such a place.

I gave a quick affirmative and quickly got dressed, we still had time so I decided to just throw on a pair of red shorts and a black tee-shirt rather than the dress clothes I would wear to the ceremony. I didn't want to risk getting them dirty. With that I grabbed my phone and UA ID that would be paying for my last meal on campus and started making my way to the diner.

**So I have no idea how long this is going to be, I have a basic outline but I also thought when I sat down it could be potentially be a one shot and instead did a bunch of set up and stumbled upon a nice stopping point.. To lead into more character moments and set up. This story is only going to be this day so I don't think this will be much more than 5 chapters, and I'm not going to worry about them being a certain length, I can only guess that the last one will be mad long. So, until next time thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Deku!"

I turned my head to the source of the yell and saw Ochako waving me over to our usual table.

Currently it was just Ochako and Todoroki sitting at the table and I quickly sat down and pecked Ochako on the cheek.

There weren't many people I would feel comfortable doing that in front of, but Todoroki was definitely one of them, he had become one of my closest friends here at UA.

"Mornin guys, did you already order the usual?" long ago we realized it was annoying waiting for everyone to show up before ordering, especially on days where we had important stuff to do like today, so we decided on a usual order for the early birds to grab.

"Ya I ordered it as soon as I got here so we can get right to eating" Todoroki said with a smile.

Todoroki had been giddy, well giddy for him, the last week or so since he found out that his mom was going to be able to come to the ceremony.

Everyone was in high spirits really, a few months ago it was being discussed that the ceremony should be held in secret and while parents would be invited the location wouldn't be revealed until the last minute, meaning that for a lot of the students' parents who lived far away or had other circumstances would have had a really hard time getting here.

It was thanks to the class reps, Iida and Momo who were able to convince Nezu to release the location and date earlier then they planned so all the students could celebrate the day with their families.

Soon after I sat Tsyu and Iida walked in and joined us at the table and all the food arrived. The usual was just five plates of pancakes and an extra-large pot of coffee for us all to share.

After our usual greetings, we dug right into our breakfast chowing down on the delicious fluffy cakes.

"Oh, ya guys, my mom was demanding we got together before the ceremony for pictures and what not," I said between bites of my food

"We can do it after we sign in, there isn't a ton of us so it shouldn't take long to get checked in, my parents were asking for the same thing anyway last night. Tsyu said

Ochako nodded in agreement, with her mouth full of food

She had told me last night that her parents were already here and stayed the night at the hotel the school booked. The two of us and our parents were going out to some fancy dinner after the ceremony to celebrate, much to Ochako's annoyance. She always hated when her parents spent money on her but the two of them and my mom insisted.

"So, what else are you guys doing today before the after party tonight," I asked finishing off my last pancake.

"Dad is paying for my mom and I to have a nice dinner together while he does his nightly patrols, him and I are gonna have lunch later this week to celebrate. Todoroki said. Him and his father still had their problems, but it was good to see they could come together to celebrate something like this.

"I have to help set up the dorms for the party tonight with Momo but tomorrow my family and I are going to my brother and I's favorite ramen place," Iida said  
My family is just going to grab a bite to eat, they have a babysitter watching my younger siblings and they don't want to leave the poor girl alone with them too long. Tsyu said with a laugh. I had never met her siblings, but she is always talking about how they are growing more rambunctious by the day as they start to get better with their quirks.

"Deku and I are going out to dinner with our parents, but they won't tell me where and I just know they are gonna spend too much. I tried asking them again this morning, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

"It's still early they may still be sleeping; we all got a long day ahead of us. We should probably get going so we can start getting ready, not all of us can just put on a nice shirt and call it a day," Tsyu said as she began to get up.

"Maybe, it is rare they get a chance to sleep in at least a little so that maybe it," Ochako said as the rest of the group got up and began making or way out of the diner.

"Now remember guys, we are meeting at 11:45 sharp! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with Momo to discuss important class stuff," and with that Iida was off like a bullet back toward the school.

"Do they really think we don't know what they are really doing?" Todoroki asked with a sigh that caused the rest of us to laugh

Iida and Momo had been spending way more time together over the last few months and at first the excuses at least had some meat to them. Now they didn't even really try, and it's become painfully obvious to everyone what's really been happening.

"Do you think they have held hands yet?"

"Definitely not, I bet they give each other some mean hugs though" Tsyu croaked out with a giggle.

With that the rest of us returned to the dorms and split off to start getting ready, it was still only 9:30 so I decided to go with Ochako up to her room to keep her company while she started getting ready. She was never really one to focus too much on makeup and her hair, but she figured for such a special occasion she would doll up a little bit.

On our way up to her room I got a text from Kirishima. "Code 23:19"

I sighed, "I'll meet you in your room, I gotta go help Kirishima with a situation"

"Okay good luck Izuku, if it takes a while just head to your room and start getting yourself ready. Don't wanna deal with stressed Iida today," Ururaka said with a chuckle.

We gave each other a quick peck before splitting off.

When I arrived to Bakugo's room It was really quiet for a 23.19. Usually when Kirishima sent me those it meant that the blonde explosion boy was freaking out and Kirishima needed a hand settling him down.

I knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly the door was yanked open and I honestly didn't know what I was looking at.

The first thing I saw was a shirtless Kirishima looking incredibly exasperated. Behind him to the left was Bakugo. Hanging from the ceiling. With his mouth covered by white tape. Freaking out. To his right was Sero, looking incredibly scared by what I'm assuming he just did. Then in the corner was Kaminari, who was. Crying into a hot dog bun?

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Dunce face was eating a hot dog for breakfast and it slipped out of the bun and hit Bakugo's favorite shirt getting a big ketchup stain on it" Kirishima said holding his head in his hand.

"Oh god don't tell me it was the pink one?"

"Yup."

"Crap." This was bad, Bakago wouldn't admit it but he really did enjoy dressing up, and no shirt was more essential to his fit then that one according to him.

"Kaminari, Run. I'm going to call my mom and she if she has any quick fixes. Sero. Do. Not. Let him go until I'm off the phone." I could already tell he was struggling, Bakago didn't freak out as much anymore, but it didn't make them any less intense.

Kaminari was out the door before I could even dial, screaming apologies as he shot down the hall.

I tried calling my mom twice but both times went to voicemail, "crap she must be away from her phone, um have either of you tried calling anyone?" I asked growing more worried.

"I tried calling my dad, but he didn't pick up either." Kirishima said scratching his head.

"I got it! Sero keep him there for just a few more minutes I'll be right back." With that I grabbed the soiled shirt and began my own race down the halls up to Ochako's room.

I barged right in knowing she was at least half expecting me, "Can you use your quirk to make the stain on here float off?" I half yelled in desperation. "The whole day is riding on this!"

"The 23:19 was really over a stain? It can't be that ba... Oh god is that his pink shirt?" She quickly grasped the situation and got to work.

She had been working really hard at furthering her control with her quirk and this was the ultimate test. Removing ketchup from a shirt.

With more concentration then I have ever seen outside of a battle with villains she placed her hands on the shirt and activated her power. Slowly the area affected by Kaminari's wild hot dog began to rise and pull, then as if by magic the red stain began to peel off the shirt, separating completely from the shirt. After a few seconds the shirt fell to the ground and the stain remains floating at eye level.

"Wow, I really am dating the most talented future hero in the world" I said, I couldn't believe that actually worked.

"No, I am, now hurry up and get this back to him before he blows up the whole dorm. Also tell him he owes me on now" She said with a smirk. God, I love her.

Taking back the shirt I darted back to the room hoping I would make it in time.

I arrived just in time, just as I ran in through the door Seros tape had finally snapped, releasing the enraged boy who immediately shot forward toward the door with intent to pulverize the blonde electric boy. I knew there was only one way to stop him when he got like this. I tossed Kirishima the shirt and quickly activated full cowl up to 70% in my legs in order to ground myself. I grabbed onto the charging future hero and managed to stop him in his tracks, but he quickly reacted by throwing his right hand up to shoot an explosion in my face to get me to move. I knew he wouldn't put too much power in it no matter how mad he was, but I also didn't need him singing my hair, So I quickly grabbed his hand with my left and tossed him back toward his bed. This is when Kirishima stepped in.

"Bro he got the stain out chill!" He yelled at the now sitting Bakugo.

"I Fucking know stupid hair, I heard him yelling it down the hall!"

"Then why did you charge him still?"

"To see if the dumbass was still following through with training his left side, and clearly he hasn't since he put absolutely no power behind that."

For the last few months I had been practicing really hard to try and get more comfortable using my left arm in fights. At this point I could comfortably use Full Cowling up to 70% if I was using Shoot style but my punches had really fallen behind. I'm still very wary of using too much power in my right and have at max gotten a 40% smash off, still really strong but I know I can do better. That's when I had the idea of punching with my left arm. While it would never feel as natural it's also not on the precipice of being amputated so I'll take what I can get. My focus would still be shoot style but being able to get stronger punches mixed in could really get me to the next level, I think.

But after getting comfortable fighting with my left I hit a hard roadblock, whenever I try to use one for all in a punch with my left it shorts out and I can never get more than 5% off.

All Might thinks it may be a mental block keeping me from destroying my left like I did my right, but it's something I think I need to overcome If I want to become the next symbol of peace.

"I don't know man, it seemed to look plenty strong throwing you across the room" Kirishima said with a sigh, he was all about manliness, but this was too much.

I walked up to Bakugo and helped him up, " No he's right Kirishima I have been slacking a bit with graduation coming up, but I think the break will help relax the mind a bit," after Bakugo got up he stomped over to Kirishima and snatched the shirt from him

"I'm going to have to iron this again, you idiots get out of here, I don't wanna be late and have four-eyes up my ass"

"He's right we should probably start getting ready Kirishima, hey Bakago did you ever ask your mom if she's still going to save a seat for my mom at the ceremony?

"I texted the old hag last night, but she didn't reply, she's probably still sleeping lazy ass. I'm sure she will though she loves your mom." Bakugo said as he pulled his ironing board from his closet.

"Alright, well we will see you in a bit." with that Kirishima and I exited the room and sighed.

"You know you should go into crisis management with how good you have gotten at handling those" Kirishima said with a laugh

"Hanging out with Ochako has taught me a lot, plus Bakago is easy you just have to give him what he wants, he's just like a big baby"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugo screamed from the other side of the door

"Crap let's get out of here before we have another 23:19."

**I'm gonna cut it off there, hopefully I don't get sidetracked again next chapter with hot dog shenanigans and I can actually get them to the ceremony, the main event of the day. **


End file.
